Ten Misadventures
by Silverone
Summary: Ten fics done for the 10whores comm on lj featuring pairings with Benitora, because the tiger is love. Yaoi and het will be present. Hotaru gives Benitora a random smooch.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Survival Instincts  
**Character:** Benitora  
**Pairing:** BenitoraxSasuke  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Theme set 3, #09. without a name  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:**Flash fic. Sasuke musing on survival instincts. 

There were certain feelings you never named. Sasuke had concluded that it was a sort of innate survival instinct present in all living beings. Really, he was grateful for it, since it had saved him from doing a million stupid things.

He didn't complain about Yukimura half as much as he should have, thus preventing more unnecessary hugs and more glares from Saizo. He resisted the desire to challenge Kyo to battle and was still alive because of it. Most importantly of all though, he hadn't told Benitora that he found him cute. That instinct had not only saved him from embarrassment, but had kept Benitora from an early death, since there was no reason to believe that the idiot had the foresight to realize that laughing at a ninja was a dangerous thing.


	2. Unsure

**Title: ** Unsure  
**Character:** Benitora  
**Pairing:** BenitoraxAkira  
**Rating:** PG-13 for a bad word and mentions of sex  
**Prompt:** Theme set 3, #02. look to the sky  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary: **Benitora and Akira spending a night on the roof watching fireworks and dodging around the usual issues.

Watching fireworks with Akira on the roof was not what Benitora had in mind, let alone having the boy lean against his shoulder. However, it wasn't out of place either. Not lately. Somehow their relationship had changed from enemies, to sort of friends, to fuck buddies in about a month or so.

Still he had to react to it as if it wasn't natural, just because. Stiffening, but not moving away, he started with a question: "I thought you said fireworks were stupid?" Straightening up a little, so their arms were just barely brushing together, Akira considered him long and hard.

"Someone needs to make sure you don't fall off the roof." He said it with a wicked smile, daring Benitora to claim that _incident_ hadn't happened. Rolling his eyes, Benitora lay down, his arms behind his head, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see any multi colored flashes of light from that angle. "And to witness your horrid laziness-" Akira was cut off as Benitora reached a hand up and yanked him down so that his head was resting against Benitora's shoulder.

It was an embarrassingly, regrettably romantic and graceless gesture, but Benitora didn't care. "Just be quiet and enjoy it."

"I can't see them you fool," Akira hissed through his teeth.

"Didn't stop you from coming up here," Benitora said with a tone of amusement. He'd stopped being fooled by Akira's haughtiness long ago and was beginning to learn how to keep himself from overreacting to it.

It seemed to take a few seconds for Akira to say something and when he did, it was obnoxious, yet with a bit of hesitance, as if he thought he was being childish. "I can hear them, so…"

"I wasn't saying you couldn't be up here."

Once again, the only sound was a distant booming noise as Akira tried to work around the implications of that statement and find something witty to say. "You think I'd actually back off if you said no?" Benitora didn't bother to answer Akira since they both knew what the response would have been. One of the things he liked about Akira was how assertive he could be, often while assuming a guise of harmless passivity. Not that he'd easily admit it out loud, but it was probably obvious to everyone anyways.

"You don't have to make excuses…" Trailing off as he realized that it was probably best to leave the rest unsaid, Benitora gave a content sigh, which obviously annoyed Akira.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I'm happy because this wasn't how I expected to spend my evening." Looking over, he could see an annoyed look on Akira's face as he tried to figure out what that meant, no doubt concluding that Benitora was an idiot. Benitora found himself actually half-agreeing with that assessment, since he still didn't know just what was going on between the two of them. However, that might have been a good thing.


	3. Drunk

**B Title/B **Drunk  
**B Character:** **/B **Benitora  
**B Pairing:** **/B **BenitoraxYukimura  
**B Rating:** **/B **PG  
**B Prompt/B **Theme set 3, #07. disoriented  
**B Warnings:** **/B **Mentions of drinking  
**B Summary:** **/B **Drabble. Benitora relating Yukimura to alcohol.

Yukimura must be the god of Sake or something like that. It's as if his every pore has been saturated in the stuff and Benitora wonders if he could get drunk just by touching him. If he were to stab Yukimura right now, would the man bleed sweet, strong liquor? Or would a kiss be enough?

They're sitting close enough that Benitora could sneak a taste before the older man could stop him. He settles for that strange smile being flashed at him instead. You don't steal kisses from a god, even if he's drunk.


	4. Irresponsible

**Title:** Irresponsible  
**Character:** Benitora  
**Pairing:** BenitoraxMahiro mentions of one sided Mahiro/Kyo.  
**Author Notes:** Another short one. Based on the idea prior to Chinmei's big reveal, Mahiro really doesn't belive that she's allowed to be happy.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** 05. a midsummer night  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Mahiro prepares for a date, pre-series.

As Mahiro finished touching up her makeup, she vaguely wondered why she was doing this. Star viewing with Hidetada-sama was irresponsible and not part of her duties. Even though Ieyasu didn't seem to mind and had dismissed her from her duties. Yet, for some reason, she felt an eager fluttering in her heart as she imagined lying next to him on a blanket, staring at the night sky.

It caused her to pinch her cheeks a little harder than she normally would, feeling angry with her self. She didn't have the right to be happy just because of some man: look what happened the last time. Until she had her revenge, Mahiro wouldn't let Hidetada-sama's smile get to her. She would ignore the quickening of her pulse and not wonder which kimono looked more attractive.

Tonight would an exception though. Because Hidetada-sama didn't take no for an answer.


	5. Ignorant

Title: Ignorant  
Character: Benitora  
Pairing: BenitoraxYuya  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: 10. paranoia  
Warnings: Not really romantic in any way, save for 'tora's crush.  
Summary: Yuya almost figures it out. Almost.

When Yuya stopped right in the middle of the street without warning, causing Benitora to drop the luggage he'd been carrying, he knew that something bad was going to happen. "Tora, are you some kind of big shot?" Yuya was tapping her chin thoughtfully as if she was trying to put something together, but couldn't quite complete the picture. "I mean, that sales man's whole attitude changed the moment he saw your face."

Suddenly Benitora's throat tightened and he could feel a cold sweat breaking out. Shit. He had remembered that he frequented the shop a few years back, but he had naively assumed that the place would be under new ownership, since the proprietor had always been rather elderly and sickly. Cantankerous too, apparently enough that it had kept the old buzzard going when other's would have handing things over to their sons instead of persevering.

When he'd entered to see what was taking Yuya so long, he found her engaged in a vicious match of wits with the short, shriveled old man. The debate was the about the price of bullets and how he was asking too much for an inferior product. Yuya's sleeves were rolled up and her hands were gripping the counter as she got in the elderly man's face and Benitora swore he could see spittle flying from both sides. Now on one hand, Yuya was quite ravishing when she was angry and there was nothing Benitora liked better than a domineering woman, but it wasn't exactly right to have that woman domineering an old man, even one that could hold his own.

So he'd unwisely stepped in and would have nearly had his head bitten off if the old man hadn't suddenly exclaimed "Young Master! Why it's been ages!" He'd suddenly clasped his hands and a warm smile had graced his features. "Is this young miss a friend of yours?" The next thing he knew, they had been exiting the shop with at least three times the amount of groceries that Yuya had been planning on buying, all of which were being carried in his strong manly arms and thus to the current predicament.

"Well you know, I am a member of the feared Tri-Color gang!" If he could have, Tora would have places his hands on his hips in a gesture of pride. Whatever gripes he may have had with White Crow and Black Scorpion, they had been involved in some legendary banditry, the kind that would be sung about for years to come. At least, he hoped so.

Giving him an embarrassed smile, Yuya said, "I don't think that's what it was. It's like he thought you were some sort of Lord or something. He said Hide something, but I didn't catch it." It was as if Benitora could feel the color draining away from his face.

"That's just-"

"Silly!" To his surprise, she clasped her hands together and started laughing. "I'm sure he just mistook you for someone else. I mean, you have that kind of face." Surprised, Benitora dropped the rest of his cargo and let his arms sag. "Well, let's get going. We still need to get Kyo's sake. I swear that jerk's going to die from alcohol poisoning one day. Some great warrior he is. Why he…" Her voice trailed off as she went ahead, oblivious to her porter's state.

Dropping to the ground with a thud, Benitora groaned. "Damn, how can she be so…" Letting the fear trickle away from his limbs, Benitora started to laugh. "But that's one of the things I love about her."


	6. The Bee

**Title:** The Bee  
**Character:** Benitora  
**Pairing:** BenitoraxOkuni, one sides Okuni/Kyo  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** 01. navigation  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:**In which Benitora compares Okuni to a bee.

If one had to ask him to compare Okuni no Izumo to an animal, Benitora would say that she's a bee. Mainly because she has two strands of hair that stick up like antenna, but that's not the only reason. Much like a bee, she's attracted to the scent of her favorite flower, which in this case is Kyo. The way she moves is graceful, with a slight bobbing motion. Like a bee, she also has a vicious sting of her own, her wires cutting through anything in her path. Okay, maybe that made her a little more like a spider-bee hybrid.

Most of all though, the reason he said bee was because of the strange electrical charge he'd feel whenever she'd start to hover around him. There would also be that fear of being stung, though there was the niggling feel that would pop up whenever she flitted back towards Kyo. During those moments, he'd suddenly wish for that little prick to occur.


	7. Experimentation

**Title: ** Experimentation  
**Character: ** Benitora  
**Pairing:** BenitoraxHotaru , mentions of Akira/Benitora  
**Rating:** Pg-13 for some language  
**Prompt:** 06. head in the clouds  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Hotaru gives Benitora random smooch.  
**Notes:** This fic is a short dialogue piece and really just meant to be a silly Hotaru moment.

The sudden lip lock that Benitora found himself in wasn't nearly as surprising as the person who had done it. It was only when Hotaru finally pulled away that Benitora regained the presence of mind necessary to flail and overreact. "What the hell was that for?"

"I realized I never kissed someone before and figured I should fix that."

"Shouldn't you be doing that with a girl?"

"Akira's always saying that you cry like a girl and Kyo will kill me if I touch his woman, so…"

"You couldn't have picked Akari?"

"Whenever I try to figure out if Akari's a girl, it gives me a headache." It probably didn't take much to give Hotaru a headache, but Benitora nodded in agreement anyways. "Don't worry. I won't do it again. It's boring."

"Errr well, sorry for being boring."

"It's not you," Hotaru said with a shrug as he started to walk off, obviously having lost interest in the entire thing. "Though, Akira said you were good," Hotaru shrugged as he said it. "Guess he was lying."

As Hotaru left, Benitora found himself seething. "I am going to wring that icy bastard's neck."


End file.
